Trouble In Paradise
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Lupe is just an ordinary teenage boy, aside from the fact that he has two men who want to steal his heart, and has boobs.  What could possibly go wrong? NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Well, I finally got around to starting another fic. Yay me!!!!

Summery: Lupe is just an ordinary teenage boy, aside from the fact that he has two men who want to steal his heart, and has boobs. What could possibly go wrong?

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up. But I'm working on getting Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, and Sai free so I can see more yaoi.

**Sasuke- WTF is with this chick???**

**Naruto- Uhhh, I don't know…but I'm scared.**

**Me- Muahahahahhahahah!**

**Lee, Gaara, and Sai- We're doomed!!!!**

Warning: I'm a pervert.

Chapter 1

The Trouble Starts

Hello my name is Lupe, you pronounce it without the e at the end, and I hate being a demon. See male submissive demons can give birth, and guess what I am. But, I guess that's my problem, see, here's my story…

XXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful cat demon with light brown hair and green eyes looked at a field of flowers. He was wearing a halter top dress, which showed off his chest (He's an e cup) and shorts so the slits in the dress didn't show anything. On his forehead there was a headband with a leaf like symbol on it, and a Kunai pouch on his left thigh.

"Lupe!!! Where are you?" A not so attractive male demon called, approaching. He had black hair with dog ears, and he wore a form fitting black outfit. Next to him was a male named Neji Hyuuga(Right? And for the sake of argument, most of you know what he looks like.)

"I'm right here you stupid moronic bastard. Honestly Jaws." Lupe sighed in annoyance, his cat tail twitched in displeasure.

"Hello Lupe, you look comfortable." Neji said smiling.

"Well, I was until someone ruined it."

Jaws looked at Neji accusingly, "Here, I found some flowers for you Lupe." He smiled brightly and handed Lupe a bouquet of roses.

"Jaws, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like roses." Lupe then watched Neji fidget with something behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeee, I'm baaaack…Ok, I'm done, and thanks for not reviewing…

Disclaimer: Ummm, I totally own Naruto, cause it's a huge yaoi fest (anyone catch the sarcasm?)

**Sasuke- She only wants one review…**

**Naruto- Yeah, mean people…**

**Sasuke- Wanna make out?**

**Naruto- Hell yes!!!leaves with Sasuke**

**Me- Hey!!! Now I'm all alonesniff**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

Roses Are For Girls!

Neji looked at Lupe, "Here," He hands him something, and leaves.

Lupe stares at it for a minute, "A lily………………." Smiles softly.

"What?" Jaws asked menacingly staring after Neji before following him.

"I love lilies, but how….?" Lupe moved the white flower to his chest, before leaving, _That's right, we have a mission today. Wonderful, a day with Jaws, that's torture!!! But at least I can thank Neji!!_ Lupe walked into someone, "Oh, sorry…Oh hey Naruto!!!"

"You have stalkers!!! Yay, I was wondering when I'd get to see you again, but we have a mission together. Although, Jaws is gonna be there, but…Sasuke is gonna be there too!!!" Pumps a fist in the air happily. His nine tails he inherited from his grandma Kyuubi(male, Kyuubi IS A BOY!!!!!) and his fox ears twitched happily.

"Well Naruto, we should probably go meet with our teams."

They wandered to the bridge team 7 usually meets at to see Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, Jaws, and…Garra? (No Sakura, YOSH!!!!!!) The sensei's were Kakashi and Itachi(MY STORY, so Itachi never left!!!)

XXXXX

So whatcha think? If ya like, review, if ya don't, tell me how to improve, but don't flame yaoi or I'll put more in. You can flame me though, I like firesmiles like a maniac You get a cookie if you can tell me which manga Saabel is from…and he might hug you.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm shocked that someone actually reviewed, but I said I would write more if someone reviewed

Well, I'm shocked that someone actually reviewed, but I said I would write more if someone reviewed.

Me- Cyberweasel89, you get your awesome cookie!!

Saabel- I guess I'll hug you…hugs

Lupe- My names not that bad!! Sniffle…

Gaara- …………….can we start the story?

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3

Stop Saving Me!!

Everyone followed Kakashi and Itachi, running strait on to the small village of demons.

Lupe sighed, "Neji, can I talk to you?...alone?"

Jaws backed away instantly.

Neji nodded, confidently, walking towards him.

"Uh…" Lupe looked down with a flush, "Thank you for the lily."

"It looks good on you," Neji smiled, sliping the flower into Lupe's hair.

Lupe giggled, "Thanks."

Jaws instantly moved in front of Lupe, "This is a nice look for you."

Lupe jumped back, away from Jaws, "I want you to leave me alone!! Stop rescuing me from mud puddles and Neji and water!!"

Neji moved around Jaws, "Leave him alone!!"

Gaara stared at them, "You're making a scene."

XXXXX

Sorry, this is all I could come up with…I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
